


One True Pairing

by Cordelia_Sun



Category: Farscape
Genre: Fantasizing, Ficlet, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_Sun/pseuds/Cordelia_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John may be married to Aeryn, but we all know where his heart truly lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Pairing

So he married Aeryn. That’s fine. I get that…I do. I _get_ that things need to change now; he can’t keep me around the way he used to…it’s just not appropriate.

I know. There’s no place for me beside him at night anymore.

But, well, late in the night cycle when he’s tucked up in bed—all nice and cozy with his little family—and I’m here alone…so close and yet so out of reach. I get real lonely.

I miss the touch of his warm hands; the way he would run his strong, yet gentle, fingers over the smooth contours of my body.

I yearn for the times he would just take me whenever he felt the need. Use me. Yeah, okay, sometimes he got a little rough, but I’ve always kinda liked that.

I miss his tongue; the way he would so expertly use the tip to probe my delicate areas and I _always_ tried to be ready for him.

 _Oh, god_ …it’s so hard to be so close to him all the time; his warmth and his intoxicating musk. I know I cannot show how I feel, but I ache _so_ much.

It’s been so long since he really used me; took me and worked me so hard it left me spent and empty.

Now I subsist on the low rumble of his voice and the surreptitious touch of his fingertips as he murmurs, quiet and soft so only I can hear, “Oh, Winona.”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] One True Pairing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854077) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
